Falling in Love: A Love Story about Love
by edsper4eva
Summary: Edsper. Edward/Jasper. Slash. M/M. Edward fell in love with his brother. How can he resist and how can he get Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am Edward Cullen. I am 17 years old; I had been for a while. I am what they call a blood sucker, vampire. I suck blood. I don't want to but I have to. I need it just like need love. Love from who you ask? Jasper. Jasper Hale. Oh, beautiful golden haired, soft-spoken Jasper Hale. Sometimes I find myself intruding his thoughts. Maybe he will think about me and I'm always left disappointed because he doesn't think about me like that. He doesn't like me like that. Never had, never will.

~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~EDSPER~*~

The sun was shining brightly; I guess today's going to be a 'camping' day. I stood up and placed my favorite CD in the stereo. Soon my room was filled with Symphony II by Beethoven. I danced around my room and pretended I was waltzing with Jasper. His dark hungry topaz eyes were on me while we twirled around the dance floor. He was wearing a very tight fitting grey tuxedo and he looked so good. He leaned over and just when our lips were about to touch there was a knock on my door. It was Alice.  
"What are you doing Edward?" She asked very curiously. I blushed and looked around.  
"Nothing…"  
I quickly turned off my music and seconds later Jasper came in the room. He was wearing tight fitting pants and a grey wife beater. His muscles bulged and he was so damn sexy. I was getting a boner. I grabbed a blanket off my bed and threw it over myself.  
"It's cold in here," I lied. Jasper chuckled and looked in my eyes. His laugh was so mesmerizing; it was like wind chimes. Alice shrugged and proceeded to leave the room. But then she stopped and turned around. She had a vision. She looked angry and sad.  
"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. He was so cute when he cared. Alice shook her head and then looked at me.  
"Get away from me Edward," Alice said and then she left. Oh my Cullen, what was that about? Does she know something?  
"Edward," Jasper said snapping me out of my thoughts, "I need to tell you something… I…"

TBC…

* * *

**I'm new here : ). I love slash! Especially Twilight!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I…" Jasper hesitated again. I tried to read his mind but his thoughts were too scattered. He thinks too much.  
"Spit it out, Jasper," I urged. He looked at me; he looked kind of scared.  
"I…I… JUST READ MY THOUGHTS FOR FUCK SAKES!" He screamed at me. I was taken aback. Why is everyone so angry at me?! I don't know how anyone could be mad at me? I'm so handsome and fine. I let my blanket drop to the floor and I saw Jasper eyeing my boner. It looks like he liked it. He then muttered sorry for staring and then all of the sudden I heard it.

_I love you Ed, I hope you can forgive me for k-_

I gasped. My heart was beating fast as I walked up to him and kissed him. His mouth tasted like blood which made him more irresistible. But then I realized that the blood wasn't from an animal… It was from Bella!  
"You killed her?" I whispered in his ears. He nodded and I could feel my anger boiling. But then it was replaced with hunger, hunger for human blood. I attacked his lips that still had Bella's blood on it.  
"Yum…"  
I started touching his pants and felt something in the pocket. I pulled it out and it was a naked picture of Esme!  
"What the fuck are you doing with this!?" I asked. His eyes went wide and he started stuttering many excuses.  
"Emmett and I…. we're having a bet…. See who can get pictures of everyone naked first…. Whoever wins a new car."  
I was shocked; especially when I heard myself say, "Can I join?"


	3. Chapter 3

The bet was going great but Emmett was on the lead. We had to get pictures of Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Charlie Swan, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, and Billy Black. Don't ask about the last one… I did and I sort of barfed. I thought that Jasper only came onto me because of this bet but seeing as I'm not part of the list I don't it was a joke. So does he like me or not? I think I'm making myself think about this too much. Maybe I was part of the bet but when I joined to compete they took my name off? Maybe… Then that means Jasper doesn't want me. Ugh… Edward, you have to stop thinking about this, I thought to myself. So I took my digital camera off my bedroom shelf and went out to the garage. I got in my Volvo and drove to Bella's house. Well… since Bella was dead I guess it's only Charlie's house. I think it would be easy to get Charlie's picture because he is so depressed, vulnerable, and lonely right now. I know I shouldn't be taking advantage of him during the mourning of this daughter but I guess I'm sort of mourning too. In fact I still love Bella but not as much as I love Jasper. You see, Bella and I had a falling out last month when she found out I was well… gay. Actually she thought I was gay because I said Jasper's name while she was giving me head and you know… that whole thing. But I'm actually bisexual. I love men and women, mostly men. Anyways… I arrive at Charlie's house and I could see him through the kitchen window drinking a hot cup of coffee. He looked really sad. I got out of my car and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Charlie answered the door. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and plaid shirt inside, unbuttoned so you can see a bit of his chest and chest hair. For an old human man… he looked pretty good.

"Hello Edward. You haven't been here for awhile…" He said looked me up and down, "Didn't even see you at Bella's funeral."  
I heard the disappointment in his tone and decided that this wasn't a good idea.

"Yes, I know. I am truly sorry, Charlie," I said, I had never been this nervous infront of Charlie before. Maybe it's because Bella wasn't here. Or because I wanted to take a picture of him naked. But either way it was wrong and I should leave.

"It's not me that you should be saying sorry to," he said, "Well, what are you doing here? Come inside and tell me."  
I went inside and was shocked to find Jasper on the couch. He stared at me with a sexy grin on his face.

"I knew you were coming Edward," he said with a wink. I'm not really used to this flirty Jasper but I think I could live with it.

"Let's get this hot party started!" Charlie said as he jumped on my back and kissed my neck. Alright… and I could live with this party too.

* * *

**Thanks for the review my fellow slash lovers!! ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie kissed me while Jasper covered himself with chocolate syrup. Yum… I wanted to lick it off him so bad. I took off leather jacket that I got from Marc Jacobs. It's my favorite store because only rich people can buy it. Charlie took the leather jacket from my hands and threw it on the couch. What the fuck!? He can't just do that. That's not right! It cost more than his life!

"Hey, yo, bro… that's not cool," I said, pushing Charlie off me. Jasper stopped putting chocolate syrup on himself and Charlie looked confused.

"That's my favorite jacket, bro, you just don't do that okay?" I said angrily. It was such a douchebag thing to do. You just don't do that, OKAY?

"Whoa, I'm sorry Edward, my bad!" Charlie said, taken aback. I shook my head in disbelief, is the mother fucker actually going to stand here and just apologize? My fangs came out and I pushed Charlie up against the wall.

"Edward, stop!" Jasper said, pushing my off Charlie. I stared at him shocked, he knows how important that Marc Jacobs leather jacket is to me! I needed to get out of here. He was supposed to be on my side. Not that stupid plaid wearing, bear hunting, drug dealer catching asshole. I was so fucking angry I ran out of the house as quickly as I can and broke down the door. Whoops, my bad, didn't mean to do that. Oh, wait… Shit I forgot my leather jacket. How am I supposed to get it now? I can't go back after acting like a huge drama queen. Does Jasper hate me? Why am I freaking out? I don't care; he's not my boyfriend or anything. I shouldn't even be thinking about it, Alice is already mad at me. Shit. Great, just great, this was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to win that bet. Now all I got is this broken heart and no one to love.

"Edward, wait!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and I saw Jasper with my leather jacket. He hugged me so I hugged him back.

"Don't you ever do that again, Edward," He said looking into my eyes, "I hate seeing you sad or angry. It's like you have my powers and you can control my feelings and I can't control yours."

I was shocked. I never knew that Jasper had problems controlling my feelings. It was so weird.

"I….. I love you Ed, you know that right?" He asked. I nodded.

"I love you too…" I said, I leaned in about to kiss but then hesitated, "What about Alice?"

"What about her?" He questioned before kissing me on the lips.

Oh my Cullen, he is such a good kisser!

"Come on," he said, "Let's watch our favorite Criminal Minds episode were that guy has a split personality as a girl."

"Oh, I loved that episode, that guy is hot…" I trailed off, Jasper looked upset, "But not as hot as you Jasper."


End file.
